Taking Chances
by ToxicTopaz
Summary: Mick and Fabian's feelings for each other grow stronger and stronger, but in a world where people like them aren't accepted, what are they to do? Mostly fluff with /some/ smut throughout different chapters. Rated M for the mentioned smut, occasional violence, and language. Main ship is Mickbian. Mentioned Neddie, Joytricia, Jara and Amfie.


**A/N: Alright, so I wrote this first part real quick! But anyone, I decided I wanted to sort of get my say in the Mickbian relationship. I figured, since there's not many fics out there about the ship, that I should give you all a little treat- well, actually a big treat! And also share my view on the relationship, as I said before. I hope you guys all like it, or at least get ideas from it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own HOA.

Summary: Mick and Fabian's feelings for each other grow stronger and stronger, but in a world where people like them aren't accepted, what are they to do?

* * *

**11:22 PM**

It was freezing. It was really, truly freezing. A wail of agony had sounded from the walls when the boys were doing their homework. They had stared at each other as the temperature in the room slowly decreased to a temperature cold enough to make an igloo. And now, they lay tucked into their beds, shivering and wondering if the other is awake.

"Mick?" comes a soft call from across the room. He's not sure if the other is still awake, and he doesn't want to wake him if he's not. "You awake?"

"Yeah, couldn't sleep," he admits, sighing.

"Cold?" Fabian asks, shivering himself under his blankets.

"Yeah." he says with a yawn.

"Me too," he says sadly. "I wish we had one of those portable heaters." Mick chuckles at this.

"I wish I had a chick to hug." Fabian laughs.

"I wish I had _anyone _to hug. I'd hug a serial killer right now." Mick clears his throat.

"We should pull our beds together," he says, thinking out loud. He mentally facepalms the moment he says it. Fabian raises a brow.

"What?"

"You know, for body heat," he says, sighing. Why does he have to be so goddamn stupid? Fabian quirks a brow.

"That would only work if we were actually _touching _each other," he says, ever the genius. "We would have to get into bed together for that." It's Fabian's turn to facepalm now. Why does he have to be so goddamn smart? Mick can't believe his ears.

"Wouldn't that be a little…_gay_?" he asks, as if he's afraid to say the word out loud. Fabian completely freezes.

"Yeah…I guess, but we're not gay, so what's it matter?" he asks, lying to himself.

"Yeah, you're right. But we _never _tell _anyone _about this, okay? I don't need any rumors going around," The meat=head threatened as he made room in his bed for the brain.

"Of course not," Fabian says as he gets up from his bed, taking his blankets with him and walking over to Mick's. He lies it on top of Mick's blanket, and slips underneath them both. "And this only happens this once, _right?" _

"Right," Mick agrees as he snuggles _ever-so-slightly _closer to Fabian.

_Boy, were they wrong._

**2:39 AM**

Mick's eyes blearily blink open at the sight in front of him. What he was expecting was a football, maybe a few apples in his arms. What he wasn't expecting was to be wrapped in the arms of a gorgeous boy, the boy he's loved for ages, the boy he's dreamt of so many times. He stares down at that face; those pinkish cheeks, that small smile. He adores it so much. He places a tender kiss to the boy's forehead, fearing it might be his only chance to ever get to do so. Yawning, he snuggles deeper into the boy's grasp and hugs him with his own arms, savoring the warmth there.

**4:13 AM**

The sky is just barely starting to lighten as Fabian looks around him. He notices instantly that there's something strange going on. He's not where he usually is, and there's some big, soft thing in his arms. He looks down to see the boy of his dreams clinging closely to him, his face peaceful and calm. With a small smile, Fabian brushes a stray strand of hair from the boy's forehead, and plants a soft kiss there, wishing he could stay like this forever as he falls back asleep, cuddled in the boy's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, well I hope you all liked this very short first chapter! Please R&R and favorite, all! TBC no matter what, I promise! I can't promise it'll be up within the next week, I'm always swamped by homework lol! But I promise that I WILL update eventually.**


End file.
